On the door
by Dragon2901
Summary: I wonder when did we start falling apart? But don't worry, I will always love you even though it hurts, if you are happy than I'm also happy but please, I beg you tell me why, why on the door of our child is the name of someone that is not me. Please tell me just that. First fanfiction. Rated M because I'm paranoid. Hope you enjoy. Human Au
1. Chapter 1

**PAST**

Tell me please, where did we start doing this, even thought we loved each other. So please, I beg of you, tell me why, why is on the door of our child a name that is not mine? But don't worry even if you hate me, I will always love you.

* * *

Our family's have known each other for a long time now so, since I could remember, you where always there with me and you where also, four years older. We would always play together but sometimes you had to stay in bed even for weeks, when I was small I never knew why, but after sometime my father told me because you had a weak body. My father at the time was the king and your father was basically his right hand, so some times they would travel to other countries for work and we would stay in the castle with the servants or with my mother if she didn't go with them ( of course there was also my twin brother but he spent too much time in the library so it wasn't so fun playing with him).

And so the days went bye, and we became even best friends at some point, after days there are weeks and then months and then years. Some times you would be bedridden because of your week body but I always stayed by your side even if you didn't want me.

When I was fourteen years old and you eighteen, our parents had to go to a neighborhood country we also had to follow them but you cought the flu and so you couldn't move from your bed and I didn't want to leave you, so they left me with you. Also my brother had to go with them. But they never returned.

Two weeks later when I heard the news, I cried all night and you, where there, holding me in a tight embrace whispering to me comforting words and telling me that you would never leave my side. But I never saw you crying over the year you where the substitute king, because of your family status and also because I was to young to be king.

I don't know how or when did I start to harbor this feeling to you but with the years going by one by one; my feelings just grew. So on my eighteenth birthday and coronation; I confessed to you in the royal garden specifically where you raised your roses even more specifically the corner where the black and blue roses would mix.

You accepted and so we dated for nearly three years when tragedy struck us again. Even thought I was king, you would help me with my decisions, paper work, taxes and so goes the list. One day I saw that you couldn't breath very well and you also had flushed cheeks but you refused telling me answers and my help. This went on for three days until you collapsed in front of me in the garden. I was so scared that I went in panic; I carried you in your room, I was running maybe the fastest run in my whole life even doing the stairs by three. How? I don't even know.

You where so hot in my arms, as you could start burning them any time. While I was running I also called the doctor. I laid you in your bed and the doctor, whose name is Yao, told me if you survived this that meant you would have been the luckiest person in the world. I still think that this was my fault, how couldn't I see that those where flu symptoms, yes, just a simple flu but because of your body, this could even get mortal.

Yao would enter your room every single hour to give you your medicine. I couldn't work because of how worried I was for you, so the paper work piled up, the only break I took was when I would go to the bathroom.

On your fourth night in bed, you stopped breathing, and I went in panic. I screamed at the soldiers outside the room to call for the doctor, every second was like an hour to me. So I did what first came to me in mind. I parted your lips and what it seemed like a kiss, helped you because I gave you air.

And before the doctor came in, you started breathing again. When Yao came he gave you at least nine different medicines. That night I nearly had a heart attack. After two more days, Yao told me that you would survive.

That day I went to pry to the Gods and to thank them. Plus I had to start to do work again even thought I still didn't live you room because I didn't want to leave you alone after that night. After being in coma for another week you decided to wake up.

I was doing some paper work when I heard a sound coming from the bed, I quickly turned around and I saw you covering your eyes from the light coming from the window, I jumped from the chair not caring if I spilled the ink on the table. I grabbed a glass and poured water in it and gave it to you, you where still so weak that you couldn't hold the glass. After you drank all the water, I made you seat up and before you knew what was happening I brought you in a tight embrace trying to hold back my tears but when, with your weak arms, you embraced me and told that you where fine and that you didn't break your promise to me about never leaving my side, I started sobbing, I cried like the accident that happened seven years ago and I don't remember when or how but I proposed to you. Frew my sobs I could still hear your replay, it was a yes.

After another week recovering from the illness, I took you to the royal garden near your roses in the same place I confessed three years ago; where the blue roses meet the black ones. But this time I got on one knee and in my other hand I hold a little black box and inside there was a simple golden band and you, for the second time, accepted.

One month later, we had our marriage, the first part, was the formal part with the coronation as you my queen, the second part was between us and our friends and the royals of other countries but the best part was the third part where we had hold each other.

That night we became one.

So, please, tell me where did I mess up? Maybe that one night when I came in your room drunk and I insulted you or maybe it was because I fell in love with a witch (for me that is). So now, I will give you your answers that you asked that day and I, Alfred F. Jones, could not give you: Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Yay, I hope you liked it, it is my first fanfiction and english is not my native language so if there are some problems, please tell :)

Still, thank you for reading.

England = Arthur Kirkland

America = Alfred F. Jones


	2. Chapter 2

**A Normal day...**

A soft tapping was heard from the hallway becoming lauder and lauder as it got closer to a door. Two guards in the hallway bowed there head in respect to the blond male.

Without warning the big blue and gold doors that where at the end of the hallway flew open and the figure inside the room laying in the bed turned around to face the other wall. "Alfred F. Jones, wake up or I'm going to frow you out of that window do you understand!?" There was a strange noise that resembled that of a dying animal that came from the other blond spread out on the bed and a soft " You don't have enough strength in ya old man"

After that statement there was a shuffling sound and then the nice, cozy and warm blankets where frown away of Alfred as he let escape a little whimper from his lips caused by the chilly air of autumn hitting his warm body. " My dear, don't you dare label me as an 'old man', git, because, I assure you that I may not have enough strength but that doesn't mean that the guards in the hallway don't. And please do tell me if the water of the pond beneath our balcony is warm, because I'm really curious to know if in the middle of autumn you can still bath and not catch a cold." After this statement blu eyes went wide open and and the body that was few seconds ago laying on the bed was in a sitting position.

"See that if you want you can wake up?" Blue eyes glared at Arthur and with a yawn said " Look Arthur I know that you _love_ swimming but I assure you that being frown of a balcony and into a pound is not refreshing. And before you say something please thank your cousin Allistor and his drinking pal Matthias for my first swimming lesson in the pound this summer"

" I will, but now get dressed, we don't have a meting today but that doesn't mean we don't have work to do. I'll be waiting you in the main hall and if you're not there in less than ten minutes, I'll send you my cousin and his friend up." After saying that the Brit turned around and started to walk out the room. But before he could reach the handle of the door he was called.

"Artie, wait" the Brit turned around to face the blue eyed boy " I need to talk to you about something... emm...well... important." Green eyes narrowed in suspicion "Please do not tell me that you forgot to count the tax amount..." " No, no, that's not it, it's a little bit more private so...like...if you could can we talk after dinner? I'll be waiting in our room... Please?" Green eyes narrowed even more than there was a minute of silence that was broken by a soft "of course luv" and without waiting for an answer Arthur walked back from the hallway witch, some minutes ago, he came.

The day seemed to pass as normal as ever: count the amount of taxes, complete the paperwork, have private meetings with some autocrats, recount the amount of taxes, skip lunch or, in Alfred case, run away from work to stuff your face... and so goes on the list.

So before anyone knew it, the day turned into night but that didn't stop everyone from doing there work well, almost everyone.

Alfred, after he had 'stuffed his face' because that was the verb that Arthur used to explain his eating habit, was walking with a tray of food especially, Arthur's favorite, and he had also cut a purple rose and had putted it on the tray. ( He wouldn't dare to cut the blue and black roses, he never understood why, but the Brit was pretty possessive about them. He still remembered when he did, man, that day was hell for him.)

He passed the two guards standing at the begging of the hallway and got to their room. He opened softly the doors, not like Arthur this morning, and he noticed that said man was still working on some sort of paper with the candle lighting his face.

The green eyed man was so immerse in his work that he didn't notice the tray of food being laid down next to him. Something soft and warm touched his shoulder and as he turned around, he was met by a pair of soft blue eyes.

Alfred smiled at him " Hey Artie I know that you like to work but I would prefer that you at least ate something. I know that you skipped breakfast, even if you woke up before me, and let's not count lunch. You should be happy about me not telling Yao but if this goes on, I will force you to eat. And don't worry I will have the approval of the doctor. And no, afternoon tea or tea in general is not classified as nutritional and caloric food."

With a sigh and a "don't call me Artie" the Brit put down the pen and turned around to the tray of food, he was pleasantly surprised to see what was in it. And before he could ask the question about why this kind of food, Alfred had already beaten him on time "Just felt like it don't ask. And after you done eating everything we'll have our talk okay?"

Green eyes flicked and narrowed remembering their talk this morning. He ate his dinner in a comfortable and slightly tense silent. Trying to figure out why Alfred would be so tense about a talk. After he had finished his supper, he took the purple rose and with auteur care put it in a vase near the window.

It was rarely that Alfred brought him roses, and when he did, he wanted to be forgiven about something or, he wanted to do something he knew was wrong.

So now they were in front of each other, Alfred sitting on the bed and Arthur on the chair.

And the British man understood as how Alfred started the sentence that this wasn't good. Because he never, _never_ , started a sentence with his full name in it. " I have to tell you something Arthur Kirkland. So please listen okay?"

* * *

Hello, sorry if it took long and it is a short chapter. Still I hope you enjoyed it.

Oh and in this story Allistor = Scotland and I basicly made him Arthur cousin. And Matthias = Denmark because why not put him in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

" I have to tell you something Arthur Kirkland. So please listen okay?"

Something wasn't right and he knew it. Because Alfred had never, _never_ called him Arthur Kirkland in his whole life. A tense silence filled the room and Arthur was trying to understand where this conversation would lead, he started watching carefully every move that Alfred made, he was fidgeting and his blue eyes where cast down on the floor. Not a good sign.

"Well... ar... em... how to say this..." "Just spit it out already" At that sentence blue eyes met green ones and Alfred continued "Okay, you know that I'm the king, hack, you are even my queen right?" There was a nod from Arthur so Al continued "And you even know that my family blood is running in the royal lineage for already I dunno, more that 50 years. So..." there was a little pause where Arthur was trying to comprehend where Alfred wanted to arrive from this talk, he had an idea, but he hoped he wouldn't touch that subject.

"So, I want to continue to make my lineage and.." Arthur finally understood and before Alfred could continue he interrupted him "Alfred dear, we had this talk when you proposed to me and I told you, that I couldn't give you children because my health won't permit it. And you just laughed it off telling we could just adopt. You remember that?" Something flickered in Alfred eyes.

"Yhea, I remember that. But I also remembered a promise that I made with my father, and, you know how I cherish my parents right? So, that promise was about me continuing our lineage." "Alfred, you know tha..." Arthur was cut off abruptly by Alfred "I know, I know, but I also remember that last year you didn't get ill and also this year. Maybe your body is stronger." There was a pause where Arthur was thinking about last year and then, when saying this sentence he passed a hand through his hair. "Yes, that's right dear, last year I didn't get sick. But that doesn't mean I can have children."

There was silence and then a sigh came from Alfred. "Look Artie, I thought that you could. But listening to you it seems that you don't even want to try." That, _that_ sentence had hurt a lot. And Alfred knew that there first month together his mind was eating him alive because of his weak body and that he couldn't have children.

"So..." Alfred continued the sentence "I have gotten my self, choose you what you want to call her, a concubine, mistress, your choice.

Arthur eyes went wide and he was speechless. "I have been seeing her already for one and a half year and maybe more." Arthur eyes where still wide open as he tried to make a coherent sentence. "Look Artie.." "Don't call me that.." It was Arthur turn to have his head down cast and his eyes where hidden by his blond hair. "Don't call me that." His voice was increasing every time he said that. " **Don't fucking call me that you fucking bastard**! You don't have that right anymore!"

Arthur abruptly stood up and the chair got knocked over. Alfred looked really surprise that Arthur after so many years of living together had raised his voice to him. Well they where always arguing but Arthur never shouted like that.

"So want to tell me something? Alfred? After living together for all your fucking life and than five years ago you, I fucking repeat _you_ , proposed to me. And now I find out that because my body is weak and it _my_ fault that I'm like this, as you say, you started cheating on me!?"

Alfred remained in silence as Arthur continued with his 'rant'

"Tell me just this you bloody git, did you fuck her?" There was a nod from the blond male sitting on the bed and a loud _Slap_ resonated through the room.

Blue eyes where wide in surprise and a stinging pain came from his right cheek that was slowly becoming redder. Alfred brought slowly a hand to his cheek to be sure he wasn't dreaming; Arthur, his (if he still had the right to call him that) Arthur had hit him right across the face. But the shook in the younger boy eyes didn't stop Arthur to speak so he continued.

"Tell me Alfred, did you fuck this girl just because I can't bare children or because have you fallen in love with this... _this_ slut?"

Alfred himself wasn't quite sure with the answer, at first he had slept with her because he had thought that he was in love with her, then it was just a metter to have children, and now? He didn't know himself. He knew that Arthur was waiting for an answer but right now he didn't know what to tell him exactly so, he told the first thing he could come up with.

"I slept with her because your body can't bare children so that makes you useless. I wouldn't have done it if you where healthy as a normal person but _no_ , you had to be born with a fucking **useless body**!" Know it was Alfred turn to shout and as doing so he stood up. He didn't really mean _all_ that stuff (maybe... no, he was sure he didn't mean it) but it was just the heat of the moment. Maybe Arthur would forgive him later, he hoped.

They where both glaring at each other and before Arthur spoke, he passed a hand through his blond hair "You bloody wanker, you didn't even ask if I could bere children. If you did, I would have responded yes because if you hadn't notice, I'm fucking getting better. But _noooo_ , why should I ask Arthur if he can or still can't have children? **_Why not just fuck some bitch behind his back right_**?"

The last sentence was said with so much venom that Alfred flinched un consciously.

Then, without warning Arthur turned his back to Alfred and opened the door. At those movements Al found the capacity to speak again "Where are you going Arthur?" Said man turned back and glared. "To my private chambers. So I won't see your fucking face." And with that the Brit slammed the door behind him leaving Alfred in the middle of the room.

* * *

Arthur was practically running to Yao, the Chinese doctor had his room near his chamber because of his shitty health.

After less than two minutes of basically running, he abruptly opened the door to the doctors room. At the moment Yao was lying in his bed reading a book and at the sudden noise, he jumped off the bed. But after noticing it was Arthur that was standing in front of the open room without breath and a serious look on him, he putted down the book and ran to his queen.

"What happen my queen? Are you having another asthma attack,aru?"

The Brit just shook his head and Yao made him sit on his bed before closing the door, afterwards he took a glass and filled it with water and he gave it to his queen.

Arthur nodded to thank him and drank the water nearly in one gulp. After taking more deep breaths Arthur could speak again and so, the first thing he said was " Yao please, if Alfred comes to you to ask if it's true that my health has become stronger and that I can bare children please, tell him that I can. _Please_ "

Yao had to reaper the sentencence in his head before he fully understood what Arthur meant. "No aru" that was his answers. As a doctor it was his duty to not let his patients get ill or even die. He would not allow such a thing.

Arthur face fell "Why?! Please Yao! I told him that last year I didn't get sick and that I was recovering from my shitty health."

Yao from experience knew that Arthur wasn't a good liar, he had a strange tick whenever he lied. He would pass his hand through his hair before lying. So everyone knew when there queen was lying. Especially Alfred.

So right know he wondered what happened to Arthur to make such a lie and to Alfred not to notice.

"Plase my queen, tell me what happened. Aru"

And so Arthur did, he told how the evening went to good to fucking hell while his doctor was listening to him with knitted eyebrows and a grave expression. After ten to fifteen minutes of a one sided talk, Arthur became quiet.

Yao now knew the reason and wanted to say four word to his king about his behavior but right now, he still couldn't comprehend how his king could not detect such an obvious lie.

 _Last year when Alfred was away from the kingdom for political reason he made Arthur stay behind so he could continue the stupid paperwork for their country._

 _Alfred was gone fore almost two months and in that period Arthur had gotten himself sick. Like usual Arthur collapsed during the day, because he would never admit to anyone that he was sick until he collapsed, (much to Yao annoyance) and so for nearly one month Arthur had stayed bedridden (much to Arthur annoyance this time)._

 _Alfred came back four days later after his queen recovery and it stemmed that the later hadn't told him about it._

So right now, Yao was still wondering how did he get himself in this situation.

"So please, Yao, I beg of you, not as your queen but as a friend, will you please tell Alfred if he asks you that yes, I can bare children?"

His answer was the same and would be the same "No, not because I don't want you to be happy, but as a friend and more importantly as your doctor, I won't allow any behavior that can damage your health. And carrying a baby may cause you tons of risk even death. So my answer is no aru."

Arthur eyes went downcast to look at the floor while thinking how to make his Chinese friend expect.

"Fine, Yao, you win" the doctor was quite pleased when the stubbornness of his friend crumbled "but if you don't want to tell Alfred that I can bear children than you can't also tell that I can't bear children."

At that sentence Yao hope crumbled. His patient was still as stubborn as a donkey. "Just do that please?"

That really wouldn't go against his ideals and right now he was really tired and couldn't comprehend really good, but at the same time he could put at risk his friend and more importantly the queen of the kingdom. "Fine" the blond male smiled at him and than asked "Do you promise?" The raven boy nodded and said that yes, he promises.

After that Arthur excused himself and went back to his private chambers.

And when Yao was snuggling in his warm bed it hit him. He just promised something that if the king asked him if Arthur couldn't bare children, he could not respond with a no. So basically Yao found himself in a stupid trap. Or maybe it wasn't even a trap. He was just to tired right now to think.

After having a talk with his doctor, Arthur walked back to his private chamber that where pretty close. After entering his room where now he rarely slept, he laid down on the bed without changing out of his close and he started to draft from sleep and conscious. And before he could black out for good, a little tear came running from his eyes down to his cheek and a soft "traitor" was heard and than just the peaceful sound of breathing.

* * *

So if you hadn't noticed in this story males can have children..? So yhea. Hope you liked it, and if you could please review. It makes me happy yay :D

thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alfred day**

Alfred was awoken by a maid ,again, that told him that he was late to a meeting,again. He was starting to be fairly tired about this routine.

Arthur had always awoken him on time to do basically everything and sometimes he had even free time to spare. But now it was entirely different. He would wake up late, he wouldn't do breakfast, he had more paperwork than before and so goes the list. He still didn't really understand where he had done something wrong because _why_? He just wanted a heir of royal blood.

Sometimes when he would pass down the halls he would see Arthur but only for a breath second because he would continue walking on his path just sparing him a "hi" or a "good morning, evening, night" if he was lucky that is.

Even during lunch and dinner his queen would be in his chambers, only once did he come down to eat with him but even than the dinner was mostly silence.

After his confession he also started dating more openly his 'new' girlfriend so sometimes he would be seen with her, whose name was Valeria, in the garden. He knew that it would start rumors but he didn't really care. He had told Arthur so he was clean.

The only thing still bugging him was that Arthur had told him that he could have children. It wasn't really strange that a male could have them because with a strange medicie that only certain doctors had, males could bare children. So he wanted some clarification from Yao. He decided, he would go to him if he had enough time right after dinner.

* * *

Tonight he decided to dine with Valeria in the garden. It was a bit chilly but that didn't mean they couldn't eat outside. They sat under a porch that had a view of the central part of the garden where a beautiful white fountain and all around the last bright colored roses.

They where happily cheating when the steak and potatoes arrived.

"So Alfred dear, what where you telling me about the queen?" Alfred had already eaten half of the steak when he looked up to be met with brown chocolate eyes. He somewhat missed the green but he refused to ad knowledge the fact. "Well it seemed that Arthur health has become better and after tonight's dinner I wanted to go to Yao, the doctor, to ask him about it." He than returned his attention to the half eaten steak without noticing a frown appearing on Valeria.

"What if he is lying to you? Isn't it strange that he is cured after all this years maybe he is tricking you ?" This time it was Alfred turn to frown "What are you implying? That he can't be health after he suffered so many years of always being ill? And that's also why I'm going to Yao. To ask, if it wasn't clear enough already. And because you are going to be my wife soon, it doesn't mean that you can insult Arthur. I may not love him anymore but I still care for him." Valeria was a bit taken back with this little outburst so she remained silent until the desert came. Honestly, sometimes he couldn't understand her logic.

They where eating desert that was a chocolate cake when she spoke again "Al, what if I went to the queen and presented my self? He has at some point accept that he won't be queen for long right?" Alfred was enjoying his chocolate cake when his frown returned ' _was_ _she_ _always_ _this_ _stupid?_ _She_ _surly_ _wants_ _to_ _be_ _killed_ _by_ _Arthur_ ' "Look I am marrying you because I want an heir and that's it. You will become queen, yes, but you won't be managing the kingdom for various reason. One" and as saying that Alfred raised his index finger "You don't have enough knowledge about handling a kingdom, two even if you are a noble that doesn't make you smart because I just witnessed a suicide attempt when you asked to go and meet Arthur and three I don't now if you are going to get accepted as a queen in role. Because when you marry me, you will be queen by title but that doesn't make you a real queen. So before I continue and you make me throw up my dinner because of indigestion I would consider you to shut up." Honestly, he sometimes didn't even know his own choice. Valeria was beautiful and she was really lady like but sometimes it seemed she lacked brains.

After finishing the last pieces of cake Alfred stood up "I'm going to see the doctor about Arthur's situation." And with that she left the poor girl finishing her desert by her self.

* * *

He was walking down the hallway that would bring him to the chambers of the queen and his medic when he saw Yao coming out of Arthur room. "Yaaaaaaaaaaoooooooo!" The doctor turned around to see his king walking towards him, so he bowed down his head to show respect. "Come on I told you to stop doing that. It should be me bowing to you after all you did for Arthur this past years." Yao eyed the blond man standing before him "Where you searching for me my king or if you want to talk to Arthur he just fell asleep so you should talk to him tomorrow. You should know how sleep is important to him. Aru" "Yhea, I know" he starched a hand behind his head to scratch it. "Well in reality I was searching for you, I wanted to talk about Arthur." He pointed with his thumb the door next to Arthurs "But I would prefer to talk in a place more private if we could."

Without being told twice he lead the way to his room. After closing the door after him and Alfred he sat down on a chair near the window not before accommodating Alfred on another chair but refused. "So my King what did you want to know about Arthur that you couldn't ask him? I'm curious aru." In his mined he already knew what the discussion would be, but he still hoped that maybe he had luck on his side. "I wanted to know if Arthur can or cannot have children? Please respond sincerely." Yes, luck wasn't on his side today. How should he respond? Tell him the truth? Nononono, Arthur would definitely kill him if he broke there promise. He shook his head, this would be a long talk.

"Well my king how to say this... Arthur situation is pretty...peculiar if you want to say it in that way an-" "What do you mean by peculiar?" Alfred eyes sharpened and his voice deepened. Yao gulped, he didn't really need an angry Alfred screaming and a more angry Arthur waking up from his sleep. Alfred continued talking "I just asked a simple question: Can or can't have children easy right?" Yao head was working at the fullest to try and find an escape from this situation where he was asked the same questions again but with a lower voice.

"Can Arthur have children?"

"No"

"Then he can't have children?"

"No"

His king eyes where basically twitching in annoyance. "The what?" Okay, well he had tried but failed.

"My king, Arthur can have children but his body isn't really strong, it would take a huge toll on him and the negative consequences are a lot." It seemed Alfred was thinking about something and then he opened his mouth "If I remember correctly Arthur didn't get ill last year right?" No, he remembered wrongly but Yao couldn't say that "Yes, you _may_ be right." So Alfred continued "So that means his body is stronger and that concludes that he can have children right?" "That doesn-" Yao was interrupted "So because you won't give me a clear answer I just have to assume one. And because he didn't get ill last year, his body is strong enough so..." Alfred blue eyes searched around the room and than came to a halt when meting Yao ones "I assume he can have children. That's great. So from tomorrow morning after I will talk to him about this, you will start giving him the pills right? Good now, good night."

Alfred turned around and shut the door behind him without waiting for a response and Yao muttered a little "Good night you highness aru."

Than he stood from the chair, blew out the candles and went under the covers of his bed and not long after, he was accepted to the realm of dreams.

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long, I had a lot of test this weeks D: T.T

i still hoed you enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry for my grammar errors. I will try harder to catch them. But sometimes is hard especially when you are uploading from your phone. But the fault is still mine. But still hoped you enjoyed


End file.
